


Top Secret Hyperion Launch Codes: Do Not Read

by scp116



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Handsome Jack, Chubby Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wall Sex, i live in the dirt now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: Date night had a...kinkier twist than usual, that night.~~Softcore chubby kink pwp, enjoy!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Top Secret Hyperion Launch Codes: Do Not Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madokas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/gifts).



> Come join me in the sewers, where I live and write all my shamelessly self-indulgent porn

If there was anything Handsome Jack had, it was an image- the golden god of Hyperion, taller than his opposers and stronger than the rest of the weapons manufacturing industry combined. And he goddamn was. Jack was larger than life in many ways, always was. His hands were larger than Rhys', his cock thicker (though Jack never seemed to mind), and as their years together went on, Jack fell heavier onto Rhys when he flopped into bed at night, slowly getting huskier as his days of vault hunting fell further behind. He was still strong, hoisting Rhys' unchanged frame onto his hips to fuck, as he'd done many times.

That was exactly what he did that night, picked up his sweet boyfriend to rail him against the wall before bed, at the same spot he usually did. Right beside the bathroom door, so when Rhys grabbed at the walls for support, he'd hook his hand onto the doorframe.  
Rhys was having the night of his life- or, as close as he could get to beating it. The floor length mirror beside their bed was new, maybe Jack hadn't noticed yet, and thank god he hadn't. If he had, Rhys didn't think he'd willingly be putting on this kind of show for him. One hand slowly working his cock between them sped up when he saw the view of himself getting fucked by Jack in the mirror. The feeling of Jack’s hairy belly pinning him up and spilling over his waistband pushed him over the edge most nights, but watching Jack’s thick body fuck him into the wall was heavanly. His hand crept around Jack’s side, taking a bulging handful of Jack’s love handles for a squeeze before it slid further down to his ass. Jack nipped at the crook of his neck as he drove in harder, growling low when he tensed his arms under the boy, hot cum spilling into Rhys’ tight hole.

He was still hard, would be for a while thanks to that pill he'd taken earlier- he would have been happy to Rhys him down and get on his knees for him, or maybe admire the creampie dripping out of his sweet little hole onto the floor. He was never one to leave his partner unsatisfied, but he froze, riding down the high of his orgasm when Rhys smacked his ass hard and bucked his hips.  
“More! Fuck me harder, damnit!” Jack bit his lip and drew back, readjusting his grip to finish Rhys off, when he felt nails digging into his chest. “Don’t fucking stop now- fuck, I want more of your chubby cock! Please, daddy, it's so fucking thick- you're so fucking fat...” Jack's cocky expression fell, eyes wide at Rhys' frenzied look. His hand was working faster on his cock, legs kicking into the air behind Jack as his head fell  
back to the wall with a thud- when he whined for his Daddy like he was now, it was too late to tease him.

“Rhys-”  
“Shut up! Fucking shut up and keep going! God, you're so fucking big, oh-” As Rhys babbled at the ceiling, Jack felt more aware of his thick body jiggling with the boy's kicks, when Rhys put both hands on either sides of his unmasked face.  
“Please, please, please, Jack...” If another second passed, Jack would have stopped the scene fast enough to make their heads spin, but Rhys glided his hands down Jack's chest, pausing to tease his nipples just for a second. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, then opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on- but Rhys' hands kept going down to his stomach, his hands rubbing and caressing Jack's soft midsection. It didn't take long to put the pieces together after that- Rhys must have looked through his laptop. Found that file he thought he'd hidden so well, the product of hours of scrolling the internet and finding whatever he could to appeal to his fucked up tastes. Rhys wouldn't normally do what he was doing now- he must have watched a few of Jack's 'Top Secret Hyperion Launch Codes: Do Not Read' to practice.

Once he realized, his head fell back to mouth silent words at the ceiling- thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for this beautiful, kinky boyfriend in his arms who would degrade him like nobody else had the guts to. With that silent gratitude to whatever stars aligned to give Jack this experience, he readjusted his grip on Rhys and pulled him off the wall, throwing them both on the bed and settling his hands on Rhys' sides.

“Think you can take all of me, kitten?”  
“Shut up and fuck me- please, ruin me, you're so much fucking bigger-” He was cut off with a gasp as Jack steadied himself on his knees and slammed his hips forward, sinking his cock into Rhys' ass, stretched tight around him. Rhys stared at the ceiling stunned before reaching for Jack, grabbing whatever handfuls of skin and fat he could while Jack rocked into him. He was slower when he fucked to get Rhys off, which was usually perfect for him, but right now he wanted Jack slamming him into the mattress. He wanted to feel Jack's husky body grunting and thrusting, sweat dripping off him onto Rhys' chest, his padded ass jiggling as he chased his own pleasure using Rhys.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until Jack was doing just that again. Rhys was groping his extra weight and rambling about how big Jack was- how good he felt to hold, the extra weight knocking the air out of him every second, repeating every line in the videos he'd found. Before long Jack was on the brink of orgasm all over again, and the flushed smile Rhys had said he was nearing his peak just as quickly- before he finished them both off, he leaned down to put his full weight on the boy, making him squeal and wrap his arms around Jack in delight as his cock squirted hot cum between them. Jack slammed his fist into the mattress and grabbed the sheets, arching his back and groaning loud as he came for the second time that night.

Winding down, Jack grabbed the shirt he'd discarded earlier and wiped up the mess between them so he could slide behind Rhys and tuck his arms around him. Rhys smiled, still dazed from the pleasure, and nuzzled into Jack's embrace, hand resting on Jack's side.  
“Fuck...thank you.” Jack exhaled with a smile, caressing Rhys' cheek with his hand. Rhys reached up to take his hand, squeezing.  
“Thank you.”

For the first time tonight, and the thousandth time since Rhys kissed Jack to ask him out, they fell asleep with each other on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr at scp116! Hope you enjoyed madokas! <3


End file.
